Ciclo interrumpido
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Precuela de "La pieza faltante". Johan/Juudai/Yubel. Cuando Juudai muere de forma inesperada, tanto Yubel como Johan quedan destrozados. Y cada uno de ellos hará hasta lo imposible por volver a reunirse con él, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aunque claro, esto conlleva todo tipo de sacrificios.
1. Nacer

**Claim: **Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai/Yubel.  
**Notas: **Precuela de La pieza faltante. Post-series.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Drama/Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Reencarnación.  
**Tema: **01. Nacer

* * *

La exclamación de dos voces al unísono llenó la tarde, reverberando en el amplio y limpio cielo de Noruega, que se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, los tonos adoptados en ambas voces no podían distar más la una de la otra, como el día y la noche, la luz y la oscuridad. Yubel estaba sorprendida, divertida incluso mientras observaba a Juudai. Johan, aunque sorprendido, transmitía su preocupación en su ceño fruncido y su cara larga.

—Juudai —comenzó a decir, con ese tono afectado que tantas veces le había escuchado ya el castaño, ese tono que anunciaba problemas o reclamos, no muy comunes entre ellos, pero exactamente por eso, también fuertes cuando se suscitaban—. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

El castaño sonrió, haciendo sonar el motor con un movimiento de su mano. El rugido que escapó de la motocicleta se le antojó al noruego como la advertencia de algún animal furioso, amenazador y más que peligroso, un animal al que Juudai había decidido domar.

—En una tienda —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio y lo era. Lo que realmente Johan quería preguntarle era de dónde había sacado el dinero y porqué precisamente una motocicleta cuando tenía a Yubel para trasladarlo hasta donde se le antojara—. ¿No te gusta?

¿Gustarle? Qué pregunta tan complicada. El armatoste lucía totalmente fuera de lugar en la entrada de su casa, aplastando el césped recién nacido de la primavera. Su carrocería roja rivalizaba con el legendario Dragón Osiris y su sonido hablaba más de peligro que de comodidad. ¿Cómo podía gustarle tal armatoste? Quizás era ridículo, pero sentía aversión a los asientos de piel y a la etiqueta que clamaba su marca en la parte delantera. Más que aversión era un mal presentimiento, más que aversión era una advertencia. Aunque claro, nadie más que él podía verla en las luces delanteras y el espejo retrovisor.

—No sé, Juudai, nunca habías tenido una, ¿de verdad la necesitas? —sin darse cuenta había cruzado los brazos como para protegerse, cosa que a Yubel no le pasó desapercibida. Normalmente Johan se unía a las ideas descabelladas de Juudai, pero el verlo dudoso, cauteloso ante un pedazo de chatarra, logró contagiar al espíritu de su ansiedad. Sin duda ambos sentían que había algo mal, pero, ¿qué? Ese era el problema.

—¡Claro que la necesito! —Juudai no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y tampoco quería verlo. Ese matiz acusador en los ojos de Johan, ese rictus de preocupación en los labios de Yubel. Pero, ¿qué les pasaba? ¿Es que no podía tener un poco de diversión?—. Cuando conocí a Yuusei en esa otra extraña dimensión él me llevó en su D-Wheel. ¡Es el futuro de los duelos!

Johan había escuchado la historia en más de una ocasión y Yubel la había presenciado, pero con todo y la explicación "lógica" del castaño, algo no cuadraba. Algo no estaba bien. Y Juudai por fin pudo leerlo en sus ojos con claridad, aunque eso no lo hizo sentirse culpable, sino más bien un poco enojado.

—¡Vamos, no es nada peligroso! —y comparado con las diferentes hazañas que había realizado en la Academia de Duelo, comparado con los mortíferos enemigos y el Mundo Oscuro, sí, por supuesto que no suponía un gran peligro. Sin embargo, la muerte era certera (¿por qué le había pasado semejante pensamiento por la cabeza?), certera e impredecible... Certera y... (quizás enfundada en carrocería roja, una motocicleta nueva y prometedora)—. Si te hace sentir mejor, tendré cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —le mostró el casco de color rojo, a juego con esa endemoniada máquina, que pronto cubrió sus cabellos y dejó ante su vista sólo el destello de sus ojos detrás del visor.

—De acuerdo —no tuvo más opción que admitir el de ojos verdes, después de todo, no era su madre (y quizás ni a su madre le haría caso en ese asunto), confiaba en él, ¿y qué podría salir mal?

—Bien —sonrió Juudai, contento de no tener que pelear el último día de su visita a Johan—, ahora es tiempo de dar una vuelta, ¿vienes?

Johan negó con la cabeza, aunque Yubel se adelantó. Juudai le había pedido expresamente que no lo acompañara porque tenía una sorpresa y ahora que se las había mostrado, volvía a ocupar su lugar de honor a su lado.

—¡Vuelvo en un rato! —anunció, haciendo sonar de nuevo el motor con alegría. Salió disparado antes de que Johan tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, pero antes de que se fuera, el noruego logró retener a Yubel algunos segundos para darle un mensaje.

—Cuídalo.

La mujer espíritu asintió, aunque no hacía falta que se lo dijeran. Sus ojos le transmitieron la respuesta, sin vacilar, pero en su interior no estaba tan segura.

.

Johan cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de los labios de Juudai sobre los suyos. Suaves, invitantes, necesarios. Su mano se deslizó inconscientemente hacia la espalda del joven y éste a su vez correspondió el gesto pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello. Era fácil perderse cuando comenzaban a besarse, era fácil dejarse llevar por sus necesidades más básicas; sin embargo, Johan sentía algo diferente esta vez, algo mezclado con el miedo que se había apoderado de él al ver la motocicleta, una necesidad de aferrarse, de no dejarlo ir, de (que era la última vez) pedirle que no se marchara.

Cuando se despegaron (y gracias a Dios que Yubel no estaba cerca, que les concedía un poco de privacidad), Johan reprimió la súplica y la convirtió en una sonrisa, aunque no por eso menos temblorosa.

—¿A dónde irás ahora? —preguntó, aún a escasos centímetros de su rostro, que quedaba en sombras debido a la falta de luna esa noche.

—No lo sé —rió el castaño, todavía sin poder superar esa sensación de querer quedarse que siempre lo invadía cuando sus pequeñas vacaciones con Johan terminaban. También él sentía esa urgencia por no despegarse de su lado, pero la atribuía a otros motivos, motivos más prácticos, más hormonales y terrenales que una premonición. Precisamente por eso no deseaba seguir hablando y para distraer a su interlocutor, comenzó a acariciar su nuca y el cabello que descansaba ahí, oculto como algún tipo de tesoro—. Pero eso es lo divertido.

—Lo sé —admitió Johan, que lo había acompañado en diversas ocasiones y conocía a la perfección esa sensación de libertad que proporcionaban sus viajes—. Pues entonces, que tengas buen viaje.

Volvió a besarlo, suprimiendo las palabras con sus labios. La noche aún era larga, perfecta, infinita. Y no quería desaprovecharla, no cuando algo le decía que era la última vez que veía vivo (y sentía vivo bajo sus toques y besos) a Yuuki Juudai.


	2. Morir

**Claim: **Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai/Yubel.  
**Notas: **Precuela de La pieza faltante. Post-series.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Drama/Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Reencarnación.  
**Tema: **02. Morir

* * *

La moto vibraba debajo suyo con familiaridad, invitándole a pisar más a fondo el acelerador, a volar por ese camino de asfalto, gris y caliente tras su paso. Juudai aceleró imperceptiblemente, mientras Yubel, a su lado, disfrutaba de la brisa que suponía un cambio de velocidad.

—¿Te diviertes? —le preguntó él, tras sortear una curva, que lo hizo ladearse peligrosamente. Ante él se extendían las montañas, una carretera vacía y en el fondo del acantilado, una pequeña villa que parecía de juguete en la lejanía, con sus tejados coloridos y sus chimeneas por doquier.

—Sí, pero no más que tú, parece —se burló ella, aunque lo entendía a la perfección. También se sentía eufórica, no por la velocidad que experimentaba, el viento tratando de arrebatarle el cabello y haciéndole cosquillas en el cuerpo, sino por la sensación de saberse libre, realmente libre para seguir una vida "normal" con Juudai.

—Era el último, ¿verdad? —preguntó él para corroborar su felicidad, que le parecía tan increíble que no dudaba que despertaría de un sueño de un segundo a otro, quizá acostado en el tronco de un árbol o sobre la banca de un parque, a muchos años luz de su objetivo: vencer a la Luz de la Destrucción. Y sin embargo, ¿no lo había hecho ya? ¿No se había enfrentado al que presumiblemente era el último enemigo y había salido victorioso del intento?

No hacía falta que lo hiciera, pero Yubel le dijo lo que quería escuchar. Lo cual confirmaba los planes que tenían para el futuro, planes no hablados, sólo vislumbrados detrás de las pupilas de ambos, detrás de las pupilas de Johan, de los largos años de espera y ardua lucha. Vivir juntos quizá, viajar juntos, seguir juntos. Sonaba maravilloso. Y además, entrar a las Ligas Profesionales, hacerle la competencia a Manjoume, volver a enfrentarse al Káiser... Cuando la motocicleta se detuviera, después de tantos días de viaje, de problemas y de kilómetros, por fin llegarían a casa y ése pensamiento los alentaba. Tanto que apenas hacían caso a la pared de rocas a su derecha, a las nubes de tormenta acercándose por el cielo y al extraño presentimiento que aún los atenazaba, volviendo toda su felicidad extrañamente artificial.

—¿No es eso genial? ¡Ya me hacía falta un buen descanso! —aunque no podía ver su rostro debido al caso protector, Yubel adivinó una sonrisa en sus facciones, a pesar de que la lluvia había comenzado a caer y a empapar su mochila, gastada y llena de remiendos, pero que pronto no tendría que usar más—. Seguro que Johan se alegrará de vernos y luego quizá podamos ir a ver a Shou, ¿no te gustaría? ¡Hace mucho que no como un buen takoyaki! Y que tampoco veo a mis padres.

—Lo sé, Juudai —su mano etérea se posó sobre la suya en una muestra de solidaridad, todos esos sueños que tenía, sueños tan simples y banales, le parecían hermosos, incluso tiernos para alguien de su edad. ¡Y cuánto tiempo tenían por delante, además! ¡Cuánto! Incluso si tenía que compartirlo con Johan, el futuro parecía prometedor y brillante.

Juudai aceleró un poco más mientras sonreía, consciente de que acortaba los kilómetros con cada rugido del acelerador. La lluvia le empapaba limpiándolo de alguna manera, resbalaba por su espalda, se perdía en el asiento y le daba un brillo extraño a la carretera, volviéndola difusa.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió Yubel, recordando de pronto el semblante contrahecho de Johan, visualizándolo como si estuviese en la casa de Noruega, justo a su lado. Ambos lo presentían y la advertencia resultaba innecesaria, aunque se negaran a aceptarlo—. ¡Están en todas direcciones! —se alarmó la mujer, sintiendo vértigo de pronto, sin darse cuenta de que la motocicleta giraba sin control por la carretera. Los enemigos estaban en todas direcciones, incluso sentía cómo se multiplicaban mientras hablaba, presencias lejanas pero certeras y amenazadoras. Se habían escondido, los habían engañado, sabiéndolos ingenuos, con ansias de libertad. Y ahora...

Yubel volvió a la realidad cuando sintió el impacto que hizo la motocicleta contra una de las paredes a su derecha, sin embargo, no sufrió ningún daño, lo cual hizo peor toda la experiencia, porque ella no estaba sangrando como Juudai, que ya no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que aún conservaba el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios, que no podía mantener el control sobre la motocicleta, golpeándose a su paso por la carretera desierta.

—¡Juudai! —gritó con histeria cuando la motocicleta se lanzó por el precipicio a su izquierda, girando sin parar. Por suerte aún le quedaba un poco de sentido común y la mujer pudo invocar a Neos para que detuviera la caída de Juudai, se alzara en el aire como el héroe que era y lo depositara sobre el asfalto, donde la lluvia lo seguiría azotando sin piedad—. ¡Juudai! —volvió a llorar ella cuando lo vio tendido frente a sí, sangrante. Pero lo peor de todo era su rostro, aparentemente protegido por el casco de seguridad. Uno de los vidrios se había incrustado en su mejilla, tan profundo que dolía verlo y el casco estaba hundido allí donde se había estrellado contra la pared de rocas, en un ángulo tan extraño que hablaba incluso de una factura de cráneo.

El joven parecía desorientado y las palabras que salían de sus labios apenas tenían coherencia. Yubel no sabía mucho de neurología ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía que el golpe que había recibido, ese ángulo quebrado en el cráneo de Juudai, le estaba causando ese problema y muchos otros, todos horribles, todos incapacitantes. La sangre teñía el asfalto y se diluía con el agua de la lluvia, volviéndose de color rosa. Algunos otros fluidos manaban también, amarillos, blancos, grises, mismos que le daban a Juudai su personalidad, su risa, sus pensamientos, su forma de ser. A través del visor roto, incrustado en su piel, sus ojos perdían color, vivacidad, brillo. Los habían atacado por sorpresa, desde la lejanía, como cobardes que eran. Los habían atacado por sorpresa y el ataque había resultado certero, tan certero que dolía, que la destrozaba. ¿No era su culpa? ¿No era su culpa por haberse dejado llevar por ilusiones vanas, por el deseo de una vida normal?

Tomó la mano de su amado, frágil y rota como casi todo el resto de su cuerpo. La vida se escapaba de él y ella no podía hacer nada, no tenía el poder si él no estaba a su lado para completarla, darle la otra mitad del poder necesario para sanar, invocar o teletrasportar.

—No te vayas —pidió, aunque era una súplica vana—. Juudai, no te vayas.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin él contra tantos enemigos? ¿Que haría el mundo sin él? ¿Y Johan? Ella podía esperar, ahogarse en el tiempo y nadar sin rumbo fijo, hasta el día en que renaciera de nuevo, pero el mundo, las personas que sufrían, ese chico que también lo esperaba (y que se había derrumbado sobre su cama como si hubiera recibido un golpe fatal) no. El mundo no era nada sin Yuuki Juudai. Nada salvo el asfalto gris y la molesta lluvia, incesante y cruel. ¿Por qué tenía que morir en un lugar como ese? ¿Por qué a esa edad?

Yubel no pudo encontrar la respuesta, al menos no una que la satisfaciera, que no la hiciera sentir tan culpable. Sus ojos de colores dispares esaban fijos en Juudai, en su pecho, que subía y bajaba cada vez con más dificultad, en sus pupilas, que tardarían años, quizá cientos, en volver a brillar.

Usando sus últimas fuerzas e ignorando el dolor que le destrozaba el pecho, un dolor que amenazaba con volverla loca, la mujer se materializó y lo cubrió con sus alas de la lluvia, que la golpeó sin piedad en su lugar. Así se quedó hasta que dejó de llover, mucho después de que la luz de la vida se extinguiera de los ojos de Juudai.


	3. Renacer

**Claim: **Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai/Yubel.  
**Notas: **Precuela de La pieza faltante. Post-series.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Drama/Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Reencarnación.  
**Tema: **03. Revivir

* * *

Johan se detuvo un momento ante el calendario que colgaba en la pared de su habitación, llenándola con los vivos colores de una puesta de sol, con un brillo indescifrable en los ojos. Los números, enormes y negros como insectos, le anunciaban que el mes de Agosto llegaba a su fin y que la vida seguía corriendo hacia el inicio del invierno y el fin de año. Sin embargo, para él, parado frente al calendario, en esa fatídica fecha, el mundo se había detenido, se había convertido en una masa de estímulos sin sentido, de días borrosos e interminables. ¿Cuántos años hacía ya? No valía la pena recordarlo y sin embargo, la fecha le dolía en lo más profundo del corazón. El cumpleaños de Juudai. Un Juudai desaparecido hacia dos décadas, un Juudai probablemente muerto, un Juudai que lo había dejado congelado en el tiempo, mientras su cuerpo envejecía y comenzaba su camino hacia la muerte.

Johan no sabía si estar triste o enojado, pero en fechas especiales como esa, el cumpleaños que con tanto esmero llegaba a planear, la tristeza prevalecía al rememorar los pasteles desastrosos, las travesuras a la mitad de la noche e incluso el ceño fruncido de Yubel ante sus niñerías. En otras ocasiones, no obstante, la furia volvía sus nudillos blancos, cuando se encontraba ante la inmensidad del cielo, vacío y solo como un capullo, como un perro callejero, sin más meta en la vida que esperar. Secretamente pero esperar.

Había hecho todo lo posible por buscarlo, había vendido varias de sus posesiones, trabajado en todo tipo de cosas y poco le faltó para llegar a mendigar con tal de emprender sus viajes de búsqueda, de ayuda y localización. Pero nadie supo decirle su paradero, sus amigos, tan consternados como él, se sumaron a la búsqueda durante años, luego desistieron y aunque no lo olvidaron, no lo volvieron a intentar. Sólo él permaneció, lleno de la terca esperanza de volverlo a encontrar, alimentándose de las migajas de información que recolectaba en Europa, testimonios de niños sonrientes que recordaban al salvador de cabello alborotado y sonrisa infantil. Eventualmente el dinero se había terminado, la motivación también, la esperanza. Johan optó entonces por esperar en casa, un lugar seguro al cual Juudai siempre sabía que podía regresar. Pero se estaba haciendo viejo, el calendario se lo recordaba, así como las pequeñas y finas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y esperar ya no era una opción. No por mucho tiempo. No, porque para él no existía una eternidad.

Entonces se devanaba los sesos en las noches oscuras, tratando de sentir su proximidad o su lejanía, incluso buscando razones que pudiesen haberlo ofendido, alejado de él, su hogar y sus brazos siempre abiertos. Nunca las encontraba. En su lugar, venía a él el recuerdo de su última noche juntos, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios antes de quedarse dormido, las palabras de despedida a la mañana siguiente y la estúpida y peligrosa motocicleta. Así como también esa creciente sensación, ese presentimiento de que nunca volvería a verlo. Una sensación que se había vuelto realidad. ¿Estaba muerto? Aunque trataba de negarlo, sabía que sí. Que la tierna oscuridad, incluso protectora, que lo había acompañado todas las noches desde su primer encuentro en la Academia de Duelos había desaparecido. Y Yubel junto con él, pues podía entender —quizás incluso sentir— el dolor que la había embargado al perderlo, la impotencia y la furia que él mismo sentía y que sin embargo no los unía, sino que los distanciaba aún más.

Sí, estaba muerto. Pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Si tan sólo pudiera... Si tan sólo pudiera ver el cuerpo, despedirse, decirle adiós... Hasta entonces no habría más que vagas esperanzas, búsquedas infructíferas de pasos acercándose en la noche, señales extrañas o cartas. No habría más que esa larga tortura, eterno martirio de una mente llena de ilusiones.

—Ruby —se atrevió a llamar a su eterna compañera, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, donde un desastroso pastel se horneaba, aunque no había nadie más que él para comérselo—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ruby! Juudai...

El hombre se encogió, apretando las manos contra sus costados, como si un dolor lacerante le partiera en dos, destrozándolo. El niño en él comenzó a derramar lágrimas, gruesos goterones que hablaban del final de una vida, de un ciclo de espera, de una fantasía. Johan tenía 46 años y no podía permitirse esperar más. La vida tampoco se lo permitiría. Por eso, dejó que el primer llanto del proceso de duelo lo embargara, lavara el recuerdo y la ilusión de volverlo a ver, sepultándolo en el pasado. Era el primer llanto de aceptación y de olvido. El primer llanto de una nueva vida.

.

Los ojos de todos los presentes denotaban una inmensa tristeza, pero a la vez también una fuerte determinación. Las Bestias Gema se habían reunido para tratar un asunto importante y aunque la muerte de su dueño estaba cerca, tan cerca que casi podían oírla llamándolo desde la lejanía o riendo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, habían decidido no llorar, sino más bien encontrar una solución, ayudarlo como no había podido en sus últimos años de vida, que aunque había pasado sereno y resignado, aún les hablaban de mucho dolor.

—No quiero que muera, no quiero que sea ésta la última vez que nos vemos —dijo Amethyst Cat, dirigiéndose a todos con una mirada suplicante—. Quiero que sea feliz, también.

—Desde que Juudai se fue... —comenzó a decir Emerald Turtle, con esa voz que hablaba de sabiduría y edad, pero no acotó nada más, las palabras habían huido de sus labios. No quería culpar al chico, pero ciertamente había dejado a Johan destrozado.

—Si pudiéramos reunirlos, creo que todo se arreglaría —esta vez hablaba Cobalt Eagle, su voz chillona le quitó un poco de seriedad al asunto. Todos pensaban en lo mismo, pero nadie se atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta. Sólo él, con sus falsas tentativas.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Tenemos poder —les recordó Sapphire Pegasus, haciéndose oír por entre la serie de murmullos que la última pregunta había despertado—. Juntos tenemos poder suficiente. Si nos unimos, podemos hacer que vuelva. No en esta vida sino en otra, en otra en donde exista la reencarnación de Juudai.

—¿Y cómo sabremos cuál vida es la correcta? —Amber Mammoth no tenía ningún inconveniente en sacrificarse por Johan, pero no quería que sus esfuerzos lo llevaran de nuevo a una vida infeliz y siempre de espera.

—Rainbow Dragon puede viajar entre dimensiones, tiempo y espacio. Él lo encontrará. Pero lo que importa es... ¿Estamos dispuestos a hacerlo?

La respuesta afirmativa llegó al unísono. Algunas lágrimas se vertieron. Pero cuando los ojos de Johan Andersen se cerraron por última vez, ya estaba en marcha un complicado proceso de reencarnación y reencuentro, un sacrificio de amor que le permitiría en un futuro volver a reunirse con Juudai, consigo mismo y con su familia.

El ciclo interrumpido volvía a comenzar.

**FIN.**

* * *

Continúa en "La pieza faltante" que pueden encontrar en mi perfil o en la sección de fanfics de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.


End file.
